Tottenham Hotspur v Ajax (Champions League 2018-19)
| team1score = 0 | team2 = Ajax | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = BBC Report UEFA Report | date = Tuesday 30 April 2019 | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium | city = London | man_of_the_match1a = Donny van de Beek (UEFA) Frenkie de Jong (BBC) | referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) | attendance = 60,243 | weather = 14 °C Partly cloudy | previous = | next = }} Tottenham Hotspur v Ajax was a match which took place at the Tottenham Hotspur Stadium on Tuesday 30 April 2019. It was first leg of the semi-finals match of 2018–19 UEFA Champions League knockout phase. The second leg will be held on 16 April 2019. Tottenham face a daunting task to keep their Champions League hopes alive after Ajax secured a crucial advantage in the semi-final first leg. Donny van de Beek's 15th-minute goal, steered cleverly past Hugo Lloris from close range, put Erik ten Hag's exciting young side firmly in the driving seat going into the second leg in Amsterdam next Wednesday. Spurs struggled to overcome the absence of forwards Harry Kane and Son Heung-min - injured and suspended respectively - and their job was made even harder by the loss of defender Jan Vertonghen after he suffered a facial injury in the first half. Vertonghen's problem raised questions about player welfare after he was allowed to continue, albeit for only a few seconds, when he was clearly badly shaken up after an aerial collision involving team-mate Toby Alderweireld and Ajax goalkeeper André Onana. He eventually had to be supported by two members of the Spurs staff as he went off. Tottenham tried to force the pace after the break with plenty of possession, but it was Ajax who came close to adding a second when David Neres struck the inside of the post with Lloris beaten. Ajax held on to their lead in relative comfort and it will need a stirring Spurs comeback to prevent the Dutch side facing either Barcelona or Liverpool in the final on 1 June. Tottenham were not lacking in effort on what many regarded as the biggest night in their history, a first Champions League semi-final staged in their magnificent new stadium. It was quality and threat that was missing, with Spurs unable to compensate for the damaging suspension of Son and the injury to top goalscorer Kane. The burden fell on to Christian Eriksen and Dele Alli, along with Lucas Moura, but they were simply unable to trouble Ajax on a night of pure frustration for manager Mauricio Pochettino, his players and the supporters who packed this arena and backed their team superbly. Spurs also missed the midfield industry of the injured Harry Winks and were hit further by the loss of defender Vertonghen, who was surprisingly allowed to carry on briefly despite a heavy blow to the head and apparent questioning by referee Mateu Lahoz. The Premier League side are still not out of this tie, and if their Champions League run to the last four has proved anything, it is that they must never be discounted. However, they were second best and lacking in punch here. They will need to produce much better if their dream of advancing to the Champions League final in Madrid is to be realised. Ajax's advance to the Champions League semi-finals has made them the talk of European football after the manner in which they eliminated holders Real Madrid and Italian champions Juventus. And it was easy to see what all the fuss is about as the visitors demonstrated maturity, composure and class in such a high-pressure environment to overcome Spurs. Ajax took the game by the scruff of the neck early on, secured the goal their superiority deserved, then took the sting out of matters when required to close out the win. Captain Matthijs de Ligt, just 19, showed leadership qualities beyond his years in defence, organising and ordering more experienced team-mates with expertise, and in Barcelona-bound Frenkie de Jong, 21, and fellow midfielder Van de Beek, who is just a year older, this is an Ajax team with the class and youthful appearance that plays to this club's greatest traditions. Ajax have almost come from nowhere after the group stages - but this is a team that looks like they have the quality and confidence to go all the way. Match Details |team1 = Tottenham Hotspur |score = 0–1 |report = BBC Report UEFA Report |team2 = Ajax |goals1 = |goals2 = Van de Beek |stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London |attendance = 60,243 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *UEFA Champions League 2018-19 *2018–19 UEFA Champions League knockout phase *2nd Leg External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at uefa.com *Match report at official club sites **Spurs report **Ajax report Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:AFC Ajax matches